


A Simple Touch

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Past Torture, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: “TRY THE SILVER OVAL ONE!” Troy shouts, rolling his eyes. He’s seen the damn key enough times to know which it is on the oversized ring. He also knows that the faster they get this over with the faster he can try and get some sleep.A moment later there’s another jingle of keys then a click and the door swings open with a thud, light flicking on overhead to temporarily blind Troy.When he blinks his vision clear it takes his mind a moment to process what he’s seeing.There, standing in the doorway in ratty jeans and a brown jacket is Nick. Hair slicked back, blood on one cheek and all over his clothes as one hand holds the ring of keys while the other holds an AR-15. Troy’s fairly certain that he’s died. Must be. Because there is no way Nick Clark is standing in the doorway of this hellhole in the middle of the night after all this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my Trick discord chat wife requested Touch Starved Troy, so here we go <3

He’s not sure how long he’s been in here, only that it’s been long enough that one of his captors eventually got annoyed and had his wife come give Troy a haircut and shave because of how long and scraggly he was getting. They keep him fed. Made sure his leash was long enough to reach the bare-bones bathroom to take care of himself. But the chain that keeps him shackled to the floor isn’t long enough to reach his only exit. A door on the far wall that they send his food though twice a day. 

They called him a bargaining chip. Said they could use him to get to that bitch Madison and her family. Didn’t believe him when he said she’d tried to kill him and left him for dead at the dam. 

They must still think he’s full of shit, given how long they’ve kept him alive. 

It’s been extra loud all day. People running and shouting all around whatever this place is. He’s never seen outside the room other than the sliver of the hallway that shows when the door is opened. He thinks it might be the bazaar. The walls are the right color. This place could have been some kind of office once.  

The shouting outside gets louder. He briefly considers shouting along. But that usually results in a beating, and he just isn’t feeling like it today. 

He doesn’t even perk up at the sound of gunshots being fired. They happen often. He assumes it’s his captors shooting at the dead. His bet is on a hoard this time, given how many shots are being fired in rapid succession. 

Later, he’s almost fallen asleep in his little corner of the mostly empty room when he hears footsteps in the hall. A groan escapes him. It’s getting late. They usually don’t come to torture him at night. Hell, they haven’t tortured him in at least a few weeks. 

But there it is, the sound of someone fumbling with a ring of keys before trying one and cursing at it being the wrong key. 

“TRY THE SILVER OVAL ONE!” Troy shouts, rolling his eyes. He’s seen the damn key enough times to know which it is on the oversized ring. He also knows that the faster they get this over with the faster he can try and get some sleep. 

A moment later there’s another jingle of keys then a click and the door swings open with a thud, light flicking on overhead to temporarily blind Troy. 

When he blinks his vision clear it takes his mind a moment to process what he’s seeing. 

There, standing in the doorway in ratty jeans and a brown jacket is Nick. Hair slicked back, blood on one cheek and all over his clothes as one hand holds the ring of keys while the other holds an AR-15. Troy’s fairly certain that he’s died. Must be. Because there is no way Nick Clark is standing in the doorway of this hellhole in the middle of the night after all this time. 

Gunfire cuts through the silence and brings reality back into sharp focus. Nick is in front of Troy in the blink of an eye, fumbling with the keyring in an attempt to find the one key that unlocks the shackles around Troy’s wrists. He’s rambling, something about his friends are taking care of the Proctors and they heard a rumor he was alive but hadn’t believed it until he got inside. 

“You’re real?” Troy asks, unsure what else to say. 

Nick pauses, having just unlocked one shackle from Troy’s wrist, and looks him in the eyes. ”I’m real. Troy, we gotta go. The people in the bazaar are revolting against the last of Proctors men and we only have a few minutes to make a break for it.” 

Nodding, Troy lets Nick unlock the other shackle and pull him to standing. The feel of Nick’s hand on his arm is enough to make want to Troy collapse to the floor and never get up. He isn’t sure how long it’s been since anyone’s done something so simple as touch him (other than to hurt him), and Nick’s hand is warm and gentle and it sparks something deep inside of Troy that he can’t give words to. 

He just knows he needs more. 

He lets himself grab Nick’s hand as they start to run, the younger man not thinking twice as their fingers lace together as they move. 

Troy clings to him like a lifeline. Warm and sold and real. The only thing keeping him together. 

The bazaar is total chaos. People shouting and guns firing and there’s a small fire burning on the far end of the arena. 

They run past it all. Out the gates and to a waiting van. Its big, graffiti all over and its windows painted black in the back. There’s a woman behind the wheel, four men with guns grinning and providing cover fire as they help them into the van and take off. 

Nick introduces them, but Troy’s too out of it from the sudden burst of exertion to catch names. He’s lived for months with very little food and no exercise and he’s feeling it now. 

They end up huddled up behind the passenger's seat. Sitting together on the floor of the van. 

Troy leans into Nick as exhaustion hits him hard, and suddenly Nicks' arm is around him. Warm hand rubbing up and down his arm as it pulls him closer. He gets maneuvered so that he’s got his head resting on Nick’s shoulder. The younger man practically wrapped around him. 

The woman behind the wheel asks if Troy is alright, and Nick says they’d had him chained up in some room like an animal.  

“M’just tired...” Troy mumbles into Nick’s shoulder, not bothering to open his eyes. “N hungry...” 

Nick pulls him a little closer at that. The warmth from his body making Troy relax into him further. It’s strange, he’s never been big on being close to people, but being so close to Nick right now feels so good. Feels like everything. Soothes some deep ache in his chest he’d been ignoring for a long time. 

Fingers start running through his hair, blunt nails scratching gently at his scalp as they go, and it feels so nice that Troy almost feels like he could cry at the way it makes his entire body just sag and relax, full weight settling into Nick.  

“We’ll get you back to where we’re staying and get you something to eat,” Nick promises, words whispered gently into Troy’s ear. 

 It makes a shiver run through him, and all he can do is nod and nuzzle into the warmth that Nick provides. His hands finding their way to clutch at Nick’s jacket, keeping him close.  

He doesn’t know how much time passes, too lost in the feel of warmth and solid presence of Nick to even care about what else is going on around him. He’s so tired, knows he should sleep, but he doesn’t want to wake up to find Nick gone. Find this was a dream or a figment of his imagination. 

The van stops eventually, everyone filing out and giving Nick a moment alone with Troy, who blinks owlishly at the younger man when he gently shakes his shoulder and asks him to open his eyes. 

Nick looks as tired as Troy feels as he smiles at him in the low light. “Come on, we have a farmhouse all set up with supplies. There's even running water. We can both get cleaned up and Amanda will make you something to eat.” 

Troy only hesitates a moment before nodding his understanding and letting Nick pull away just enough to get out of the van first. He feels so cold without the other man holding him anymore. It makes a shiver run through him that Nick doesn’t miss. 

He holds a hand out for Troy, helping him stand before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close as they make their way up a short dirt path to an old farmhouse that has a few lanterns glowing inside. 

When they get inside the people who rescued him are all doing various things. There’s an older man with white hair and glasses wearing a biker vest who gives them a nod and offers Nick a small salute as they pass. The woman who had been driving has long brown hair that’s tied back in a messy pony-tail. She’s in the kitchen digging out pots and pans and ignoring the other three companions who are digging through the cupboards bickering about what they should eat for dinner. 

Nick takes them into a bathroom in the back of the house, only letting go of Troy once he’s seated on the closed lid of the toilet so he can close the door and start the water running in the sink. 

Troy watches him in a daze. Not even blinking until Nick has a hand on his cheek and the other starts to wipe at his face with a wet washcloth. He sighs, lets his eyes close and his head rest in Nick’s hand. The contact is nice. Makes him feel grounded. 

“What did they do to you?” Nick mumbles, not really expecting an answer. 

Troy snorts in response, blue eyes blinking open to meet Nick’s brown ones in the dim room. “Tortured me for a while, then just left me locked in that room alone. They didn’t like that I didn’t know where to find you and your mom.” 

Nick pauses at that, face scrunching in an unpleasant way before going back to normal as he goes back to wiping the dirt and grime from Troy’s face. “It’s been five months since the Dam. They kept you locked up in that room this whole time?” 

“Yup. Said I would be useful when they found Madison. I’m gonna hazard a guess that they never did.” He drawls, letting his eyes slip closed again as the hand on his cheek moves up to his hair, holding the strands back so Nick can wipe at a smudge of sweaty dirt on his forehead. 

“Wouldn’t know. Haven’t seen her since I blew up the dam.” Nick says in all honesty. 

Troy opens his eyes at that and gives Nick a confused look. “They said it was Madison that blew it.” 

“No, it was me. She’s the one that shot him by the river two days later. Or that’s what the rumor is. I haven’t seen her or any of the others since. Amanda and her friends found me wandering the river looking for Alicia and Strand and I’ve been with them since.” Nick explains, letting his nails drag across Troy’s scalp in a way that has the older boy melting into the touch. “I’m sorry, Troy. If I’d know you were alive I would have come for you sooner. I swear.” 

“I know, don’t worry ‘bout it, Nicky...” Troy mumbles, letting himself slump forward once Nick is done washing his face so his forehead is resting on Nick’s shoulder. “M’just glad I’m out of there n’ with you.” 

“Yeah. I’m glad too.” Nick says softly, fingers still running through Troy’s hair. “Come on, we gotta get cleaned up and get out there before the others eat everything.” 

Grumbling, Troy pulls away, instantly missing the contact and he holds his hand out to take the wet cloth and do the rest of the job himself. The sooner they’re done the sooner he can go back to being close to Nick. And that’s all he wants right now. More than sleep. More than food. He just wants to hold onto Nick and never let go. And from the way Nick keeps looking at him, he thinks the other man might feel the same way too. 


	2. Bonus Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wifey and the members of the trick discord cuz they gave me praise for the first chapter <3

Nobody stays up long after they eat the dinner Amanda and Martin made for everyone. All shuffling off to their respective rooms for the night and leaving Nick to deal with Troy on his own. 

It’s clear Troy hasn’t been getting enough to eat, he tore into his dinner like a man who had never seen a plate of pork and beans with bread before in his life. He was still eating his second plate when everyone was finished with their own meals and headed off to bed. 

Nick stayed with him, sitting so close that their legs were pressed together under the table the whole time. Troy had leaned into his side, for the most part, not wanting to give up contact since they’d rescued him hours ago. It had been a little shocking at first, having Troy act so out of character.  

Sure, he wasn’t shy about touching people. He’d seen Troy hug his brother and father, touch people’s hands and shoulders and whatnot when talking to them. But he never came off as so... cuddly? 

As soon as Troy was finished licking his plate clean he huffed a contented sigh and leaned back in his seat to rub at his stomach. “I can’t remember the last time I ate something other than stale tortillas and canned soup. And not even good canned soup. The kind you’re supposed to add water to an’ heat up to eat. That shit is nasty cold.” Troy says with a mock shudder before leaning into Nick some more. 

Nick huffs a laugh at that before grabbing Troy’s hand where it rests on the table and pulling him to stand. “Come on, you’re staying in my room.” 

The look of relief that flashes over Troy’s face is hard to miss and it tugs at Nick’s heart in a way he hadn’t expected. 

Troy follows him like a puppy up the stairs and into the one room that still has an open door. There’s a large four post bed, piled high with blankets and pillows. Nick gives Troy’s hand a squeeze before letting go long enough to turn and pull a soft pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt from a drawer to hand to Troy. The older man rolls his eyes but turns to change anyway. Nick takes the moment to change as well and as soon as they’re both done he scratches at the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. 

“Do you mind sharing the bed? I can go sleep on the couch if you want,” Nick finds himself asking. He doubts Troy wants him to leave, but he figured it’s worth asking. 

Troy’s hand shoots out and takes hold of Nick’s before he has a chance to blink. Troy looks mildly horrified at the thought of being alone and it has Nick pulling him forward into a tight hug without hesitation. “Hey, it’s alright. I’ll stay.” 

Troy practically sags against him as he wraps his arms around Nick’s slightly smaller frame. He nods, not speaking even as Nick pulls away and leads him over to the bed. It’s winter now. The old farmhouse getting cold enough to warrant the use of multiple blankets at night. 

Nick climbs into the bed first, moving over far enough that there’s room for Troy to shimmy in under the covers and press in close to the other man. It’s exactly what Nick expected him to do. Scooting so close that when Nick reaches out and wraps an arm around him Troy sinks into the touch and lets himself wrap around the younger man so they’re pressed close together. 

They end up laying so they’re both on their sides. Nick high up on the bed with Troy cuddled close, head tucked close to Nick’s chest with Nick’s chin resting atop it. They’re a tangle of limbs, Nick’s arms around Troy’s shoulders while Troy’s are around Nick’s waist. 

It’s comfortable. Warm. Troy has an ear pressed to Nick’s chest, eyes closed as he listens to his heartbeat. 

“They really kept you alone all that time?” Nick asks, voice barely above a whisper. Troy flinches at the question despite the gentle tone. Only relaxing again once Nick starts to run his fingers through the man's hair gently. 

“The first couple weeks they were in with me every day. Askin’ questions about your mom and you and any others that might have survived the dam. When I didn’t know anything the said they’d keep me as a way to bargain with Madison when they found her. After a while, they stopped bothering with me. Only saw another person when they’d bring my meals. They cut my hair a few weeks ago. Or, I think it was a few weeks ago. Not really sure...” Troy explains, not opening his eyes and pressing his face more firmly against Nick’s chest, the grip around his waist tightening a little. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go all kamikaze-like back and the ranch and fight your way out,” Nick said with a huff, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

Troy snorts in response, rubbing his cheek against Nick’s chest a bit like a tired child. “I did try. Got a bullet in the leg and a beating for it.” 

He can’t help but hold Troy a little tighter hearing that, fingers stilling their stroking of his hair for a moment before he continues and tilts his head so he can press a kiss to the top of Troy’s. “I’m sorry.” 

“S’fine. I stabbed the son of a bitch in the nuts with a fork the next day. They stopped letting me have silverware after that,” Troy notes with a chuckle before yawning and fidgeting in a way that somehow brings the two of them even closer together. 

Nick can’t help but laugh along at that. “Seriously? I would have loved to see that.” He mumbles into Troy’s hair with a smile. 

He likes this. Being so close to Troy. They’d started to get close like this before, but everything had happened so fast and then Troy was gone and he thought... well... He thought he was doomed to have loved and lost another person too soon. But Troy is back. Troy is alive and back and breathing. And he’s in his arms. 

That’s the most important part. 

He should be sleeping. Hasn’t slept really since they found out that the Proctors might have Troy locked up in El Bazar. And he is tired. Exhausted. But Troy isn’t sleeping yet and he wants to provide him with the comfort he so clearly needs right now. No one should have to be alone for so long. Not especially after what he’d been through. Hell, he’s amazed Troy is in the condition he’s in right now. 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected to find when they went to rescue Troy. But he wasn’t expecting this. Not that he’s complaining. He knows Troy had a fucked-up childhood. Knows he probably never got comfort like this, even from his brother. Maybe that’s why he’s like this now. Something broke in him and he needs all that physical contact he’s been denied most of his life. 

“Hey, Nicky?” Troy asks, voice giving away how tired he is. 

“Yeah?” 

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”  

Nick feels his heart break a little at those words, he presses another kiss to the top of Troy’s head and gives him a squeeze before whispering “I promise. I’m never leaving you again, Troy”. 

A yawn escapes Troy then, his head nuzzling against Nick’s chest once more as he mumbles something along the lines of thank you. He drifts off a moment later, body relaxing against Nicks in sleep. 

Nick stays awake a while longer. Fingers still running gently through Troy’s hair as he listens to him breathe and feels his breath heat the spot on his chest where his shirt covers his heart. Eventually, he drifts off himself, holding Troy close and not letting go even after they both wake up the next morning. 

They never really let go after that. Always holding onto each other whenever they can. Whenever there’s an excuse. Whenever there’s a moment where one of them Isn't doing anything. They’re there with the other, holding on for dear life not to be separated again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastest way to get me to write stuff, praise what I've already done or my ideas <3 thanks and hope you all enjoyed this

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
